


You Can’t Run Forever, You Know

by scared_to_live



Series: MSA Dream Sequences [3]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Vivi and Arthur appear at the very end, not as intense as the last one either, this one isn’t as dark but it’s still a bit yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17042978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scared_to_live/pseuds/scared_to_live
Summary: Nothing could help Mystery now.Being on the run for as long as he could remember.His dreams have never let him forget.





	You Can’t Run Forever, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> my friend showed me the song that inspired this one so thanks bree!  
> the song is seven devils by florence + the machine

Mystery hated his dreams with a burning passion. 

They served as a reminder that no matter where he ran or hid on this Earth; his past would come find him. 

Tonight would be no different, it seemed. 

No matter how he wished it was. 

 

All around him was an expanse of the white forest. 

He’s had dreamt this many a time, yet it still left him unnerved to no end. 

Branches swaying above though there was no wind, occasional blossoms falling into the bloodstained river flowing beside him, the harsh sun burning him through the breaks in the white leaves. 

A laugh echoed out all around. 

That was all it took to get Mystery running. 

White grass licked at his paws as he sprinted away from what surrounded him, branches dipped low that he effortlessly dodged. 

Unknowing to him, they led him right where she needed him to be. 

Mystery stopped in a sort of hidden grotto made of the blue trees with a roof of the pale leaves, a ray of sunlight cut through the branches and shone down on a single red flower. 

Oh god dammit. 

His tails swished in anger.

Tails? When had he dropped his guise of a dog?

“Hello, Mutt.”

The laughter of the trees quieted. 

Mystery refused to move closer to the middle of the clearing, even when the trees blocked off any exit and closed him in. 

In this form he couldn’t growl, so his glare would have to suffice for now. 

“That’s not a way to greet an old friend, is it?” She asked, unearthing herself from behind the flower and gingerly sitting on the grass. 

Mystery didn’t make a sound. 

She scoffed, lolling her head to the side. A few flower petals fell from the bush on her head. 

The flower on the ground, however, swayed towards him, trembling. A gentle breeze could pull it out of the blood-soaked soil and into his very being. 

“Really, Mutt? Not even going to acknowledge me?” 

She couldn’t hurt him here. No matter how angry she got he couldn’t get hurt in his own mind. 

And Mystery was determined to keep his cool as well. 

“That isn’t my name and you know it, Shiromori.”

Shiromori didn’t flinch at the hatred in his voice. 

“Oh, of course. I’m so sorry, Mutt. Would you rather me call you something else? You’ve lost that privilege long ago.” 

Mystery didn’t react to the malice in hers. 

His six tails fanned out behind him in a subconscious attempt to make himself seem bigger, more full of confidence and pride, when in fact he was just the scared little dog he hid as. 

“Why have you come here, at a time of weakness and strain. Can’t I have a moment of peace?” 

God, Mystery was just so tired. 

His kits were suffering enough as is, they shouldn’t have to worry of this wretched monster coming for his blood. 

The glare of hundreds of years of rage pierced his soul. 

“Never. Never again shall you feel at peace. For as long as you and I live I will hunt you down. I will not rest until your blood is spilled. I will not rest until each and every one of your tails are gone. Not even at your full power can you stop me now. You know this and yet you run.”

Calm rage was a terrifying thing. No yelling or screaming, just the quiet seething of the sun about to explode and devour everything in its path. 

“You can’t run forever, you know. I’ll always be there to find you.” She added as if she knew just what kind of thoughts run through his head at any given moment. It wouldn’t be a stretch to say she did. 

“I’ve missed you too, Shiromori.” Mystery, not able to say anything else lest he anger her, turned to sarcasm. 

“That mouth of yours has developed a filthy habit, Mutt. I can’t wait to rip it from your skull.” 

Which brought him to the matter of the situation. 

She no longer wanted his blood, it’s been clear that she could survive on the blood of anyone she pleases. What Shiromori wanted was Mystery dead without a trace left to hold onto. 

He bled life to her, she gave him everything she had in return. He betrayed her love and ran off with one of the pesky warriors that was to be her meal and nothing more. 

“Every day I grow ever closer. Not even the girl and her supernatural bullshit can save you. I will drink the life of everyone you love just to watch you weep, I will crush your very heart with the flesh you’ve given to me so long ago. I will burn the kingdom you’ve built. You will not stop me.”

As painful as this confession was, Mystery knew it to be true. 

Not even the wrath of the universe could stop her. 

Shiromori stepped over the trembling flower, manifesting her shears into her hands. 

“Soon, Mutt. We will meet again.”

She placed each edge of the blades around his throat. 

Mystery bowed his head, refusing to look his mistake in the eye. Whether it was out of fear or acceptance was unknown. 

Shiromori snapped the shears shut with ease.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Mystery awoke under a hospital bed. 

He looked out from his resting place to see Vivi slumped over in one of the uncomfortable chairs, hand tightly grasping onto Arthur’s while he slept with various tubes hooked into his body. 

His poor kits, they didn’t deserve what was coming for him.

**Author's Note:**

> lewis dream????????? maybe next???????????? if I can find a good song to base it off of
> 
> then arthur part 2 if this was asagao academy and we got the jacques ending in terms of messed up


End file.
